Olivia/Star
Powers and Abilities Alchemist Radiant Alchemy iunno? *Turns shit into plasma; surroundings into plasma, allowing her to seemingly pull of some awakened Sun Paramecia type shit where she turns the world around her into a fucking star. Quite simple how it's actually acheived however. *Turns shit into or coats in layers of vantablack; absorbing virutally all light incident on it to cover the world around her in darkness and drain solar energy from the surrounding vantablack substances. Saint Starbrand Starbrand, is a unique; immensely powerful branch or discipline of Cosmos wielded by Olivia. Through this magic, one is capable of connecting oneself to the concept of stars; as well as the powers and authority of divine stellar mythological figures in much a similar manner to Chaotic Rune and the N orse Pantheon. Granted to Olivia through the magic of the Avaritia archive on several deities across mythologies related to and representing the sun; Olivia's power has converged into a single limitless well of unprecedented potential which she can perhaps only ever access a portion of during her mortal life. Much like Chaotic Runes which channels the powers of Norse Deities and divine spirits, Olivia instead channels the essence of solar deites and the related divine spirits. Due to the extensive use of Starbrand, Olivia has seemingly succeded in the development of what approaches an Authority over the concept of "stars" themselves; from the effects of stars on the world around them to even their conceptual and mythological associations. This power is said to stem from the latent Dunamis of a member of the dying star. Olivia's power is derived from the essence of the very concept of a star itself; allowing her to access an incredibly pure energy derivative from the stars of the world around her; and in turn, the world's surrounding worlds in an ever-expanding cosmos. As a result, Olivia has the potential to wield an immense level of power; accumulated into a magical vessel representing her stellar arcane, divine might known as the Starbrand; mark of a deity of the stars. As the power wielded by her stems from her ablity to serve as a conduit and battery for the stellar energy of celestial bodies across the universe; as well as the stars of the multiverse; Starbrand demonstrates the ability to manifest potentially boundless amounts of power, limited in Olivia as a host only by her own personal aptitude and capacity for the harnessing of it's incredible might. Starbrand stems from the combined energies of each and every star in the extensive realm of totality; as well as the conceptual meaning of a star in itself. As a result, Olivia seemingly has no end to the potential that can be realized but their own personal, inherent limitations as a mortal being with a given mindset/understanding. Through Starbrand, Olivia is capable of freely assmilating and metabolizing a near-infinite, boundless, near-unlimited and immensely potent energy derivative of the energies found in and granted to her by the Starbrand; dramatically remodeling her personal biology and exponentially augmenting it by leaps and bounds; as well as remodelling her personal cognitive faculties. In additition, Starbrand also grants her the ability to generate and manifest any quantity of electromagnetic energy that she can handle; outputting tremendous levels of sheer power and energy easily capable of overpowering most traditional energy manipulators and freely change between types of energy on the electromagnetic spectrum. In addition, perhaps most notably, Starbrand also allows Olivia to shape, absorb and quite literally become this aggregate conceptual stellar energy; complete with the esoteric and mundane properties associated with stars alike. Uniquely as a discipline of Cosmos, Olivia's supernatural magical abilities are constantly, passively active; as well as seemingly not dependent on her levels of magical energy. Due to their boundless nature Starbrand is constantly active; enabling her to wield dramatic levels of supernatural power. As a sentient energy field, the Starbrand is known to search out persons worthy of it and stick with them inseparably for the rest of their existence; their spiritual selves still having a connection to the power, choosing them at birth. A previous user of Starbrand has claimed that Starbrand itself is the power to do great things that lies in all of humanity; and an extremely vibrant ember of the state of Miraculosity once held by mortals and gods alike, the Seventh Sense still accessible in modern times. *'Starbrand: Vitae: '''By tapping into the inherent connection and esoteric association between stars and vitality, Olivia can seemingly dramatically augment as well as modify her physical condition. As a result, through Vitae Olivia is given exponentially aumgneted physical capabilities easily capable of going toe-to-toe with some of the strongest or most capable of powerhouses effortlessly, dramatically augmented senses such as vision across every type of signal in the electromagnetic spectrum over immense distances and down to an incredibly thin level; capable of resolving nanometre-thin objects, and a regenerative healing factor greatly outstripping that attainable by an ordinary human. Vitae can afford the host of Starbrand unspeakable, potentially unlimited levels of power through their bodily faculties limited only by what they as a host are ready to receive. **'Vitae: Statistics: Vitae dramatically augments her body, allowing her strength easily capable of bending and shattering the strongest of metals, speed easily capable of surpassing even the fastest prototype hypersonic jets, durability capable of taking massive amounts of punishments, as well as agility, reflexes, flexibility and even other physical parameters to match. As the wielder and host of Starbrand, Olivia has completely transcended any requirement for basic human needs such as food, sleep, breath, or rest; merely surviving from the ambient energies within her surroundings. **'''Vitae: Perceive: Vitae grants her tremendously extraordinary superhuman senses; augmenting her traditional senses to levels far beyond mortal comprehension. She can view every type of energy in the electromagnetic specrrum over immense distances and resolve objects on the scale of nanometres, demonstrate a level of hearing on par with if not surpassing that of a blue whale; thus enabling her to seemingly focus on particular sounds with a given area and listen into virtually all frequencies, detect olfactory emissions of absurdly low parts per million, and have a sense of touch so advanced that he can quite literally feel the most miniature of impressions or disturbances on any substance she can make contact with; from the air around her to the ground she stands on to the skin of another she touches and the pumping of blood around thier bodies. **'Vitae: Feedback: '''Through Vitae, Olivia seemingly demonstrates the dominance of the sun over the base of own vital energies; allowing her to seemingly change her physical form at will such that she can alternate and optimize her biological matter; effectively enabling shapeshifting capabilities, as well as utilize this power over her physical form to change her physiological structure to increase her size, mass and density at will to greatly augment her already incredible immense base physical statistics. This facility also bolsters the potency of her metabolism, allowing her to quickly regenerate from catastrophic wounds even down to genetic disruption. Olivia's regenerative powers are so potent that she has a greater degree of immunity to toxins, diseases and/or poisons, and keep hr in her physical prime. Uniquely however, Olivia has demonstrated to, as a host of Starband, extend the effects of Feedback to protect it's host onto others; allowing her to rapidly heal the physical injuries of others. *'Starbrand: Hyperion:' Grants her access to the vast, bottomless well of electromagnetic energy across the entirely of the electromagnetic spectrum at will; and allows her to assimilate and metabolize an extraordinary level of this energy at will. She can freely manipulate this immense electromagenetic energy by tapping into the virtually infinite supplies of electromagnetic energy stored within the immensely powerful force of the Starbrand; allowing her to seemingly freely manipulate and manifest any variant of this energy at will. **'Invictus: Battery: Allows her to seemingly assimilate varios types of energy, primarily electromagnetic energy on a near unlimited scale that also serves to dramatically mitiigate the efffects of certain-energy based attacks against her; completely negating some variants and metabolizing it to further empower herself. **'Invictus: Conduit: '''Can generate, manipulate, and become this energy she can manipulate; using the Starbrand as a medium for high-order energy manipualtion. Can generate constructs made out of this energy as well, ranging from merely mundane to incredibly complex; from blast cannons to raxor blades and even to cannons simply for practice of her abilities. Can bend visible energy to go invisible. ***'Conduit: Scrying: As a wielder of the Starbrand, Olivia is capable of melding her energies with the incident electromagnetic radiaton over a given area; allowing her to perceive the entire area in a sense of advanced supernatural perception anywhere where electromagnetic radiation is present/strikes a given object, including substances that absorb this electromagnetic radiation as they will show up as spots in her perception where radiation is absorbed; allowing her to see the objects by seeing the radiation they intake, Effectively, for a given area wherever solar energies are incident upon; Olviia becomes capable of perceiving it. **'Invictus: Transferral: '''Allows her to seemingly manipulate the thermal (infrared) energy around her; seemingly allowing her to manipulate the temperature of the world around her. As a result, Olivia has demonstrated the ability to rapidly freeze the world around her by pulling the termal energy away from her surroundings as well as superheat the air itself into plasma. This ability to manipulate temperature has extended to almost anything around her, seemingly evolving into thermal manipulation as a stand-alone ability with development. ***'Transferral: Reaction: Can generate such intense heat that she can push things with it. **'''Invictus: Equivalence: Can seemingly use the energy gained by Starbrand to achieve molecular matter manipulation on a small scale; allowing her to instantaneously change her clothes into something else as well as seemingly alter and reform matter into various substances; allowing her to achieve abilities similar to that of the occupation of Alchemist. *'Starbrand: Meta:' **'Meta: Graviton:' **'Meta: Enlightenment:' **'Meta: Celestial:' **'Meta: Providence:' **'Meta: Lifegiver:' Nightmask *'Nightmask: Vaermina: '''Generates and manipulates an immensely powerful darkness that swallows all light in contrast to Rayne's darkness destroying God Light; pulling them to the collective dreamscape of every indvidual capable of dreams and effectively "removing" things from reality. In addition, she can do this with objects and persons themselves; placing herself into a parallel pocket dimension which she can enter and leave at will. She can also store anything she desires in this darkness and restore it; effectively resummoning it. Things from her reams or the dreams of others can be pulled out of this darkness; causing it to regurgitate what it has swallowed. Can also use the darkness as a medium to manipulate the dreams of others. Communicate with subconscious mind; telepathic reinforcement. Justice Sentient psychic energy field that represents the hero and capacity for heroism dormant in every living creature. Stand User The Ripple *'Tuning Fork Overdrive:' Make objects release waves of Hamon/Ripple energy that incinerate all that they come into contact with, make objects resonate on the same frequency emanated by her unique Starbrand mutual enhancement Ripple waves; allowing her to seemingly reinforce the physical structure of whatever she desires as well as shatter most physical substances by weakning their fundamental structural integrity. Through this Overdrive, Olivia has demonstrate the ability to access a mutually beneficial synergestic relationshipbeteen the enrgies of Hamon and Starbrand; slowliy icnreasing the capacity of both as well as demonstrating the ability to meld their properties at will. *'Ripple Detector: Can be fine-tuned by Tuning Fork and amplified by Starbrand. *'''Sendo Ripple Overdrive: *'Sunlight Yellow Overdrive:' *'Universal Overdrive: '''Most advanced variant of the basic Overdrive technique, not including the unique variants such as Tuning Fork and Corona; as it is the most versatile and adaptable, capable of beng transformed into any of the other Overdrives; rendering it her go to. *'Repel:' *'Corona Overdrive:''' The energy produced by her Ripple is white, showing the intensity of her Ripple.